Mon nouveau patron: DRAGO MALFOY
by Gody
Summary: Hermione Granger, maintenant agée de 23 ans, est décidée a sauver sa soeur, Larah , des griffes de son horrible mère . Elle décide de lui acheter une maison. Mais, il lui faut un travail. Pourquoi pas assitante de l'abassadeur? FIC FINI!
1. Default Chapter

Voici ma nouvelle fic. Et oui encore!! Mais j'ai trop d'Imagination! Alors voici ma nouvelle fic qui se nomme MOn nouveau patron: DRAGO MALFOY. C'est une Hermione/Dray, Harry/Ginny et Ron/O.C.  
Bon ben...  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Mon nouveau patron: DRAGO MALFOY  
  
prologue.  
  
- Je ne te laisserais pas vivre ici une minute de plus!!  
- Hermione!!!  
  
La voix, rendue aigue par l'anxiété, de Larah Margaret Granger, soeur cadette de Hermione Rébéca Granger, s'éleva dans la pièce. Mais, Hermione ne l'écouta pas. Trop occupé a foudroyer leur mère du regard. Marie Sullivan Granger.....  
  
- As tu si peut de respect pour moi Hermione Rébéca!?! Je te rappelle que je t'ai porté pendant 12 mois dans MON ventre.  
- C'est un fait que tu regrette chaque jour je te le rappelle!! Mais, cela n'est pas le sujet aujourd'hui... Je veux que tu quitte cette maison!!  
- Il en est hors de question!! Au moins, ta soeur, Larah Margaret est conciente des devoirs qu'une fille a envers sa mère!  
- Et tu devrais remercier le ciel quels fasse tous cela pour une femme comme toi!!  
- Pourquoi devrais je remercier le ciel! Elle au moins, est reconnaissante a la personne qui la mise au monde.   
  
Hermione se massa douloureusement le front. Et c'était repartie. Elle savait déja ce que sa "mère" allait lui dire.  
  
- Toi tu es marquée a JAMAIS du saut du péché!  
  
Les yeux bleux de Marie Sullivan Granger se voilèrent de larmes.  
  
- Tu es ma pénitence pour avoir commis l'adultère. Tu es née hors des liens sacré du mariage!!  
- Oui je le sais!! TU n'as pas arrêté de me le répéter depuis que je suis en age de comprendre!!  
- J'ai mal a la tête...... Larah ramène moi dans ma chambre et fais moi du thé correctement cette fois!  
  
Larah se précipita pour aider sa mère, mais, Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste.  
  
- Elle n'est pas ta domestique espèce d'hypocondriaque singlée!!  
  
Marie posa sa main sur son coeur et commença a respirer très rapidement.  
  
- J'ai mal!! Je vais m'évanouir! Je sens que mon coeur bat trop vite! Je....Je....  
- Arrête tes simagrés je t'en pris. Tu es en pleine forme!!  
- Je dois aller me reposer. Larah ramène moi dans ma chambre. IMMÉDIATEMENT.  
  
Larah repoussa légèrement la main de sa soeur et se dirigea vers leur mère. Elle l'aida a se relever et l'emmena dans la plus belle chambre de son appartement. 10 minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea vers sa soeur.   
  
- Hermione......  
- Écoute Larah ça ne peut plus durer comme ça!   
- Hermione c'est notre mère!!  
- Je le sais ça!! Mais, elle doit quitter cette maison. TA maison Larah. Tu ne peux pas la garder ici pour toujours. Elle te pourrit la vie!!  
- Absolument pas!!  
- Ne me mens pas! Je te connais Larah, je te connais par coeur. A cause de elle, tu ne peux pas réaliser ton rêve.   
  
Les yeux verts de de Larah se voilèrent de tristesse.  
  
- Je ne peux pas l'abandonner Hermione.... Ou irait-elle? Elle ne peut pas se débrouiller toute seule. Elle est une femme malade et une femme malade....  
  
Hermione émit un petit reniflement dédaigneux. Larah continua, imperturbable.  
  
- Une femme malade ne peut pas se débrouiller seule.  
- Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. Tu as assez payer le prix d'être sa fille. Si tu ne veux absolument pas l'abandonner. Très bien. Je lui achèterais une maison. Et une infirmière.  
- Et comment vas tu payer tout cela?  
- Je trouverais une solution. Parce qu'il y a forcément une solution.  
  
Hermione se mit a faire les cent pas dans le petit salon étroit.  
  
- Je trouverais surement un travail quelque part.  
- Pas ici en tout cas....  
- Je sais.....  
  
Hermione avait aimé son père. Oh oui elle l'avait aimé. Mais, son incapacité a faire de l'argent et le nombre inconsidérable de dettes qu'il avait. Avait obligée Hermione a donner pratiquement tout ce qu'elle possédait. Et maintenant, pratiquement aucun marchand ne faisait confiance a la famille Granger. Après tout, leur père, Tomas Granger, était incapable de travailler, pourquoi ses filles en serait capable? Larah secoua sa lourde chevelure blonde-rousse.   
  
- Hermione nous allons faire un marché....  
  
Celle-ci leva un regard interrogateur vers sa soeur cadette.  
  
- Quand nous aurons suffisament d'argent pour acheter une maison a maman et une infirmière. Elle quitteras cette maison. Pas avant.  
- Larah......  
- C'est mon dernier mot Hermione. Je refuse d'abandonner notre mère. Elle est de NOTRE sang Mione. Rappelle toi cela. Après tout, les Irlandais n'abandonnent jamais leur famille.  
- Nous ne somme qu'a moitié Irlandais.  
- Mais nous le sommes quand même. Alors suivont l'exemple de nos valeureux ancêtres.  
  
Hermione lui fit un large sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
  
- Je n'aurais jamais du partir a Poudlard. Elle a du tant faire voir de toute les couleurs.  
- Non, Mione. C'était très bien que tu ailles a cette école. Tu as un don. Moi pas. Je suis très fière d'avoir une soeur sorcière.   
- Merci petite soeur.  
- Pas de quoi.  
  
Larah jetta un rapide coup d'oeil a sa montre.  
  
- OH mon Dieu regarde l'heure et ton rendez-vous avec Harry et Ginny.   
- Ah oui c'est vrai je dois y aller. Oh j'avais oublier de te dire. Ron souhaite vraiment te revoir, après tout, ce garçon est un estomac sur patte et toi tu es une merveilleuse cuisinière...  
  
Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. Le beau visage de Larah avait pris une légère couleur rosée.  
  
- Il souhaite me revoir.....  
- Et oui petite soeur. Pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas avec nous comme ça tu pourrais le revoir....  
- Avec plai....  
- LARAH OU EST MON THÉ!!??!!  
- Il est presque prêt mère. Non, je ne viendrais pas. J'ai plein de chose a faire.  
- T'occuper de maman....  
- c'est notre......  
- Mère je sais.  
  
Elle l'embrassa sur le front.  
  
- Prend soin de toi Hermione Rébéca Granger.  
- Toi aussi Larah Margaret Granger. Et ne laisse pas cette dictatrice de ruiner l'existence.  
- Elle ne me ruine pas......  
- Bon peut importe. Prend soin de toi ma petite soeur préférée.  
  
Un tendre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Larah.  
  
- Je suis ta seule petite soeur.   
- Raison de plus pour que je t'aime encore plus fort.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
- LARAH MON THÉ!  
- J'ARRIVE! Aller vas y grande soeur, tes amis t'attendent.   
  
Hermione se dirigea a grand pas vers la porte. Elle sortit et prit sa voiture pour se rendre au chaudron baveur. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle refusait que sa mère continue a gacher la vie de sa petite soeur. Larah voulait se marier, fonder une famille. Pas s'occuper d'une vieille folle. Même si elle ne l'ademetterais jamais. Cela faisait 5 ans que Hermione avait quitté POudlard pour travailler dans une bibliothèque, pour un salaire suffisant pour une personne, mais pas assez pour payer une maison ET une infirmière a sa vieille chouette de mère. Qu'allait-elle faire? Devait-elle travailler dans le monde sorcier? Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours voulu être assistante ou secrétaire ou même journaliste. Et pourquoi pas après tout. Elle allait demander a Harry. Et une job grassement payer bien sur. Comme ça, sa mère partirait plus vite que l'éclair. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Elle arriva sans sans rendre compte au chaudron baveur. Elle était pile a l'heure. Quelle chance. Hermione n'aimait pas être en retard. Elle entra a l'intérieur de la petit auberge miteuse. Elle aperçut les chevelures flamboyentes de Ron et Ginny. Elle se dirigea en souriant vers eux. Ron fut le premier a la voir.  
  
- Hé, mais ce n'est pas mademoiselle je sais tout!! Bonjour, Mione!!  
- Hé, mais ce n'est pas monsieur trou sans fond!!!! Bonjour, Ronny!!  
  
Ron se renfrogna immédiatement au surnom "Ronny". Harry éclata de rire.  
  
- Je pense qu'elle t'a eu vieux frère.  
- Ouais, mais seulement aujourd'hui!!  
  
Hermione les embrassa chaqu'un leur tours. Comme ça lui faisait du bien ses petits rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Il avait tous trouvé la job de leur rêve. Ginny était une chercheuse autement reconnue. Harry était un auror et Ron travaillait a Gringott. Elle s'assit a la droite de Ginny et une formidable conversation commença. Ron se tourna brusquement vers Hermione et se mit a se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il avait quelque chose a lui dire. Hermione l'encouragea d'un sourire.  
  
- Mione, je voudrais savoir....heu....comment va ta soeur?  
  
Il avait parlé très vite et avait pris une teinte rouge vif.  
  
- Elle va très bien ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ah d'accord c'est bien.  
  
Il avait l'air vaguement déçu. Le sourire d'Hermione s'aggrandit, mettant uen flamme de joie dans ses grands yeux marrons et revélant 2 petites fossettes.   
  
- Elle aurait voulu venir mais, ma "mère" la retenue. Tu sais qu'elle se souvient très bien de toi.  
- Elle se souvient bien de moi??  
- Oui, oui, et elle espère te revoir rapidement.  
- Ah d'accord c'est super!  
- Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait un oeil sur Larah!!  
- Tais toi Ginny!!  
- Ah non!! Il en est hors de question toutes les fois ou tu m'a taquiné sur mes petits-amis.   
  
Hermione vit Harry froncer les sourcils. Intéressant. Le jeune Potter aurait-il réaliser ses sentiments pour la cadette des Weasley?   
  
- Harry il faut que je te parles..  
- Qui a-t-il Mione?  
- Je voudrais.......un emploie....  
  
Elle n'aurait jamais crue que demandé un servicé était aussi dure. Harry leva un sourcil étonné.  
  
- Quel genre d'emploie?  
- Oh je ne sais pas trop, journaliste. Secrétaire. Assistante.  
- Tu as dit assitante?  
- Oui.  
- Hé bien c'est parfait. Ça te dirait de devenir l'assistante d'un ambassadeur.  
- Un ambassadeur... Pas de problème.... Une autre question......  
  
La pensé de cette question la fit rougir de honte.  
  
- Combien paye-t-on?  
- 25 gallions l'heure.  
- 25 gallions L'HEURE. Harry pourquoi c'est toujours Mione qui a les gros lot. Moi je gagne 15 gallions l'heure. Haaaa que la vie est injuste.  
- Tu n'as qu'a épousé ma soeur Ronny-chou et tu toucheras une fortune personnelle!!  
- Oh tais-toi Hermione!!  
- Quoi je ne fais que te dire des proposions!!  
- Mouaisc'estçamaistaistoiespècedeméchantesorcière!!  
- Quoi?  
- Laisse faire!!  
  
Ron se mit a bouder dans son coin. Comme un enfant qu'il était encore, même si il avait 23 ans!!  
Harry se passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était soit stressé, soit anxieu. Mais, Hermione ne remarqua rien. Une heure passa et tout le monde s'en alla. Harry prit Hermione a part.  
  
- Donc tu vas au boulevard Lowland et tu entre dans le gros immeuble blanc et or et la tu demande : Monsieur l'ambassadeur. Tu dois être la bas a 7heure piles. Compris?  
- Reçu 5 sur 5 Harry!  
- Très bien! Prend soin de toi Mione.  
  
Et il parti rapidement. Hermione retourna chez elle. CHEZ ELLE! Bien sur c'était très modeste, une toute petite maison avec une chambre, une salle a manger, une toilette et un salon. Rien d'autre. Et Hermione s'en fichait. C'était chez elle ici. Son besoin d'indépendance était immense. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle s'était promis qu'elle aurait une maison bien a elle, sans que cette horrible mégère, qui lui servait de mère, ne vienne y mettre son gros nez crochue. Elle se déshabilla et mit son "pyjama" un boxer et un t-shirt gris pâle. Demain serait une grosse journée. Elle allait devenir l'assitante d'un ambassadeur. Et un ambassadeur qui ne semblait pas du tout démuni. Vu le montant qu'il payait. Mais, il devait être exigent. Ce n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle était très exigeante envers elle même. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui avait un don pour la faire sortir de ses gongs. Cette pensée lui remit rapidement sa mauvaise humeur. Elle allait mettre très rapidement Marie Sullivan Granger hors de chez sa Larah. Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle lui payerais ce qu'elle voudrais tant qu'elle sans allait loin de sa soeur. Elle allait lui payer sa maison et son infirmière. Sur cette pensée, Hermione sombra dans un someil réparateur.   
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Hermione se réveilla et s'habilla rapidement. Elle refusait d'être en retard, c'était un principe et une exigeance. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense immeuble blanc et or. Il était impressionant! PLus qu'impressionant, grandiose, magique et fabuleux!! Elle entra et fut une fois de plus imprissioné par la magnificence des lieux. Que de beauté, que de richesse. Hermione pensa avec amusant, qu'avec une des nombreuse colonne de cette immeuble, on pouvait acheter sa maison et tout ce qu'il y avait a l'intérieur! Une secrétaire a l'air guindé et sévère l'interpella. Elle lui rappelait le professeur Mcgonnagall en plus jeune et plus belle. Elle devait avoir dans la trentaine. Pas plus.  
  
- Vous êtes Hermione Granger?  
- Effectivement madame et vous vous êtes?  
- Vanessa Lafleur. Monsieur l'ambassadeur vous attend dans son bureau.  
- Merci miss Lafleur.  
- Bienvenu miss Granger.  
  
Hermione se dirigea, accompagné de Vanessa Lafleur, vers le bureau de l'ambassadeur. Elles entrèrent et Hermione ne vit qu'un homme de dos. Il avait un costume gris et très élégant et une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, qui lui rappelait quelque chose. L'ambassadeur prit la parole.  
  
- Vous pouvez nous laissez Vanessa.  
- Très bien monsieur.  
  
L'ambassadeur se retourna lentement vers Hermione. Celle-ci, en le voyant senti ses yeux s'équarquiller d'horreur et sa bouche s'ouvrirent d'étonnement. L'ambassadeur arborait un sourire narquois et amusé.  
  
- Je vois que Potter n'a pas pris la peine de t'avertir qui était ton employeur. Granger.  
- MALFOY!!!!  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
alors c'était comment si c'est nulle dites le moi.... a 


	2. mon nouveau patron

Merci pour les reviews!!! Je suis vraiment surprise!! Mais, ça me fait réellement plaisir. Bon j'y répond!!  
  
pour ffn.net  
  
Shiriliz: Merci pour ta review ma puce!! Et voici la suite tu vois je ne t'ai pas fait attendre!  
  
Mary: Merci beaucoup pour ta review Mary. Ça ma fait très plaisir!  
  
Ania: Et voici la suite. J'espère que je n'ai pas décu tes attentes.  
  
albacmoi: Merci!! C'est trop gentil de me dire ça!!  
  
Dobby: Merci pour tes encouragements Dobby!! Et l'histoire de Mione et sa mère tu trouves ça original. Moi aussi figure toi. Il n'Y en tellement pas. D'habitude Hermione adore ses parents et bla bla bla. Un peu d'Originalité ne fait jamais de mal tu ne pense pas? En tout cas voici la suite!  
  
DebbyHermione: Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite!  
  
Raphou: Magnifique, splendide.... Merci!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un trouverais ma fic comme ça!! En tout cas je suis très flattée. Hé hé. Ça fait du bien a mon ego!! Merci encore.  
  
Paprika star: Oh ça pour s'amuser, il va s'amuser ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, leur relation va prendre un tour qu'il ne pensera, mais chut ne le dit a personne . Pour Harry, et bien, lui et Dray on simpatiser pendant la guerre. Alors quand Dray lui a demandé de lui trouver une assistante et que Mione a dit qu'elle voulait devenir assistante. Notre petit héros a fait le rapprochement et ben voila ce que ça a donné. Mais, tu vas voir Mione va le tuer!!  
  
marilla-chan: Toi aussi tu trouve qu'il y a trop de ça hein. Moi ça me tannait tu peux pas savoir. Et je vois plus Dray dans ce rôle comme toi . J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.  
  
Alpo: Allo ma petite!! Comment tu vas!!! Merci d'avoir reviewer me fait plaisir. Alors comment va ta fic! Elle avance bien??   
  
Watterlily: C'est vrai que c'est très rare que la mère de Mione soit méchante. Je dirais même que ça n'existe pratiquement pas. D'habitude pour moi aussi c'est une sainte. Mais la je voulais faire changement. Tu trouve VRAIMENT que sa ressemble a la fic de Lisa Black?? J'adore cette auteure!! Enfin bon, moi aussi je vois plus Drago en "méchant, manipulateur"   
  
Kitty hp-16: KITTYNOUBINETTECHOUNETTE D'AMOUR!! Hello!! Merci pour ta review ma puce. C'est trop gentil!! Hé oui Malfoy est ambassadeur et Mione son assistante.  
  
Sleepy angel-lucile: 9 mois!! T'est sure! Enfin bon!! Honte a moi! Je suis une fille et je ne sais même pas le nombre de mois on doit porter un bébé. Je suis nulle!! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et a.  
  
Jessy: Ne t'Inquiète pas. Maitre Gody n'est pas sadique. Alors elle donne a ses fidèles des nouveaux chapitre pratiquement chaque semaine! Merci pour ta review!!  
  
Stefie: Et voici la suite!! Merci pour ta review.  
  
Ayu no yume: Ben non je suis pas malade..... Je ne savais tout simplement pas qu'une idée en l'air pouvait avoir autant de succès. C'est tout!! LOl. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Ladydeathstrike: Je vous ai obeis ma lady lol. Me revoila sur mon clavier!!!  
  
Gin: Merci beaucoup. Je t'adresse un merci spécial car tu a été la première a me reviewé alors je te dis un gros merci et je te donne plein de baiser lol.  
  
Alysia: Mici mon sunday au caramel ( miam caramel...) Un des meilleurs début. C'est trop gentil mais il ne faut pas exagérer!!   
  
Marry larry: Passioné WAOUH Je suis flatté!!  
  
sur twwo  
  
Lolol: Merci et voici la suite!  
  
Lola: Mon Dieu!! Je n'ai jamais vu autant de très de ma vie lol. Merci beaucoup!  
  
bianca n'ha gabriela: Merci de me dire que c'est génial!! Et je pense que je l'ai écrit très rapidement lol.  
  
cyrca: Merci bien. Si tu aimes je suis heureuse!  
  
Britanny LovART: Merci pour tes encouragement et voila la suite.   
  
Bon voici enfin mon new chap.  
BONNE LECTURE.  
  
chap.1  
  
Mon nouveau patron  
  
- Malfoy!!!!  
- En chair et en os Granger.  
  
Hermione s'écroula sans grace sur une chaise en cuir.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible....  
- Ne connais tu pas se dicton Granger. Rien n'est impossible.  
- Je devais trouver un ambassadeur pas une fouine rebondissante et énervante.  
  
Les ( beaux) sourcils de Malfoy se froncèrent.  
  
- Surveille ton language Granger. Je suis ton patron maintenant.  
- JAMAIS!  
  
Hermione s'extirpa rapidement de sa chaise de luxe. Hors de question qu'elle travaille pour Malfoy!! Elle avait sa dignité et sa fierté. Elle n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser a servir Malfoy. Hors de question! Une petite voix malicieuse l'interrompit.  
  
- Tu as besoin de cette argent Hermione Rébéca Granger.....  
  
Elle trouverait un autre travail. Elle....elle.  
  
- Tu ne trouveras JAMAIS un travail aussi bien payer. Met de côté ton stupide orgueil griffondorien et sauve ta soeur!! Elle s'est déja assez sacrifié tu ne trouve pas!! Elle prend soin de VOTRE mère. Toi tout ce que tu fais c'est te plaindre et gémir sur le sort de ta "pauvre" petite soeur. Arrête de te lamenter et agis!!  
  
Hermione remonta fièrement la tête. La petite voix avait raison, même si ça lui faisait mal. Elle avait raison. Larah avait tout prit sur elle. Mais, l'avait-elle jamais entendue se plaindre. NOn. Mais, elle qui ne s'occupait même pas de sa mère, osait se plaindre tout le temps. Elle devait se sacrifier. Elle devait sauver sa soeur..... Malfoy lui fit un petit sourire supérieur. Elle lui aurait volontier lacéré son beau visage. Mais, elle ne devait pas attaqué son...patron. Beurk quel horrible mot. Hermione prit une décision. Elle ne tuerait pas Malfoy. Elle massacrerait celui qui lui avait donné se maudit travaille. Harry James Potter. Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre a hurler de frustation. Comment son EX meilleur ami avait-il osé lui faire ça!?! Elle se fichait de ses raisons!! Elle se voyait déja le torturant habilement et méchamment. Oh oui!! Harry allait payer!!  
  
- Alors Granger tu es mon assistante oui ou non? Si tu ne le veux pas. Je peux te remplacer en claquant des doigts.  
  
Son visage exprimait la condescendance a l'état pure.   
  
- Oui je le veux Malfoy.  
- Donc tu es mon assistante, c'est bien ça?  
- Tu as les oreilles bouchés Malfoy ou tu es entrain de devenir sourd?  
- Ne me parle pas comme ça Granger. Je suis ton patron. Je suis ton superieur. Dans tout les sens.  
- Si tu le dit Malfoy.  
- Et tu ne m'appelle pas Malfoy. Je ne veux pas de se genre de familiarité. Pour toi je suis et resterais Monsieur l'ambassadeur. Compris!  
- Bien sur "monsieur l'ambassadeur".  
  
Sa voix était tellement pleine d'Ironie et de dérision que Malfoy senti son sang bouillir. Elle n'avait pas changée! Toujours l'air supérieur et énervante. Toujours plus intelligente que tout le monde. Toujours plus intelligente que LUI. Quel merveilleuse occasion. Qui aurait cru que Potter lui donnerait une telle aubaine pour sa vengeance. Lui et Potter était passé du stade de pire ennemis a meilleurs ennemis. Il ne se battait plus pour la guerre ou la haine. Ils se battaient parce que c'était amusant. Rien de plus, rien de moins. En voyant Granger, le regard fière, la tête haute. Drago eut envie de la mettre un peu a l'épreuve....  
  
- Très bien Granger. Alors ton bureau est la porte a droite de la mienne. Pour commencer, tu vas faire des recherches sur tous les ambassadeurs d'Angleterre, je veux tout savoir sur eux. Tout! Je te laisse tout ton temps. Je veux tout ça demain matin a la première heure.  
  
Hermione aurait eu envie de protesté. De tempété. De dire que chaque être humain avait ses limites. Mais, elle ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction a Malfoy. Plutot mourir. Elle le ferait vite. Elle le ferait bien. Elle était prête a tout pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était aussi intelligente que lui, même plus! Elle était persévérante et autonome et ce n'était pas un petit morveux prétentieux qui allait lui faire perdre son magnifique controle.   
  
- A vos ordres monsieur l'ambassadeur.  
  
Malfoy leva vers elle ses yeux argentés. Il était surpris, voir estomaqué. Elle n'avait pas réagit a sa pique. Il n'avait pas "vraiment" voulu qu'elle fasse tout cela. Mais, si elle était d'accord.   
  
- Tu peux partir.  
  
C'est ce qu'elle fit.   
  
Hermione rentra rapidement dans son bureau et fut éblouis par la beauté de la pièce. Mais elle ne se laissa pas distraire longtemps. Elle fonça littéralement sur sa bibliothèque personnelle et se mit a travailler d'arrache pied. 10 heures passèrent et Hermione n'était même pas rendue a la moitié de son travail. Qu'allait-elle faire? Si cela continuait comme ça, elle n'allait pas pourvoir dormir!! Un coup discret a la porte la fit sursauter. Elle lissa inutilement ses cheveux et parti l'ouvrir. Vanessa se tenait bien droite devant elle.  
  
- Bonjour Miss Granger.  
- Bonjour Miss Lafleur.  
- Notre travail finit a 17h. Vous pouvez partir.  
- D'accord. Pourrais-je apporter quelques livres. Parce que je n'ai as fini mon travail et...  
- Les livres sont a votre disposition miss Granger.  
- Merci.  
- Bienvenue.   
  
Et elle parti rapidement. Hermione prit tranquillement ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et rentra dans sa voiture. Elle arriva 30 minutes plus tard chez elle et se remit a travailler.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
- Dring...dring......DRING!!!!  
- Laisse moi dormir!  
  
Hermione frappa rageusement son réveil. Il n'était que 6h15 du matin......  
6H15 DU MATIN!!! Elle sorti si vite de son lit qu'elle failli trébucher. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle de bain et prit une douche glacial. Elle allait devoir encore appeler le plombier.... Elle enfila rapidement une chemise d'un beige pâle et un patalon brun. Simple et confortable. Mais, ce que ne remarqua pas Hermione. C'était que ce chemisier mettais en valeur toutes les courbes de son corps. De quoi faire damner un saint.   
Elle arrivea a l'intérieur de l'immeuble a 6h59. Pile a l'heure. Vanessa Lafleur était déja la.   
  
- Bonjour miss Granger.  
- Bonjour.  
- Monsieur l'ambassadeur vous attend.  
- Très bien.  
  
Hermione vérifia pour la centième fois si sa recherche était bien dans son sac. Elle avait du dormir a 2h du mation pour cette recherche de malheur. Malfoy avait interêt a être content! Elle entra rapidement dans son bureau. Aujourd'hui il portait un costume bleu marin, qui avait du être fait pour lui. On pouvait deviner que derrière ses habits, un corps magnifique se cachait, attendant juste qu'on le découvre. Hermione se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Geste qu'elle regretta aussitot. Son mal de tête empira de manière prodigieuse.   
  
- Alors, Granger, est ce que tu as ma recherche.  
- Oui monsieur l'ambassadeur.  
  
Elle s'avança vers lui pour lui donner, mais, son manque de sommeil et son mal de tête , l'empêchait de voir les choses clairement. Elle trébucha sur un bout de crayon. Elle allait tomber!! Elle attendit qu'un choc se fasse, mais, rien ne se produisit. 2 bras puissants la tenaient. Elle leva les yeux et se retrouva nez a nez avec Malfoy. Elle avait oublier a quel point il était petit. Il devait mesure 1m75, elle mesurait 1m72. Les yeux d'argent fixèrent ses yeux marrons et bientot, se regardèrent ses lèvres. Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Comme s'ils avaient une volonté propre, ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de Malfoy. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et leur nez se frolèrent. Leur lèvres entrèrent en contact et se fut..... le déluge.....  
  
A SUIVRE....  
  
Alors c'était comment? J'espère que vous avez aimer. a 


	3. dispute mère et fille

Waouh!! Autant de reviews!! Ça ça fait VRAIMENT plaisir!! Bon j'y réponds....  
  
pour ffn.net  
  
Claire: Merci pour ta review et surtout ne t'inquiète pas! Je finirais TOUTES mes fics! Je ne voudrais pas que mes friends qui lisent mes fics aillent chez moi pour m'étrangler! J'aime trop la vie qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise! Alors ne t'inquiète pas!  
  
Lisalune: Dans tes favorites!! Merci beaucoup!   
  
Samantha Desrocheleau: Merci pour ta review sa fait super plaisir!!  
  
Sleepy-angel Lucile: Merci pour ta review! Et oui un max de review comme tu le dis!! Moi aussi je t'embrasse!  
  
Petite fée: Pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète que je ne continue pas mes fic!! C'est énervant a la fin!! Merci pour ta review petite fée!  
  
marie quebriac: Merci de dire que c'est génial!!  
  
Nataku19: Très gentil!!   
  
Alysia: Mon gros bébé pleurnichard!! La voila la suite!! Ta fini de pleurer maintenant!!  
  
Ayuluna: Allo ma sadique préféré!! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Frederique: Et la voila la suite rien que pour toi le géant ( ha ha moi aussi je tai trouvé un surnom niek)  
  
kikou224: Bon je t'explique le déluge! C'est que sa va devenir très passioné. C'est bien que tu aille poser la question!  
  
Ayu no yume: Me découper?? Hiiiiiiii!! Hé hé c'est vrai sa tu peux pas me tuer hahahahahaha!! J'adore trop ta fic!! Et pour tes question je ne peux répondre qu'a une. Mione ne volera pas le poste de Dray. JAMAIS!!  
  
Shiriliz: Et la voila rien que pour toi ma petite!! ( enfin ma grande vu que tu mesure 20 centimètre de plus que moi --")   
  
Irislorely: Merci pour ta review!!  
  
marilla-chan: Mais, il est plus grand que Mione. Sauf de seulement 3 centimètres.  
  
dragonia: Et voila la suite!  
  
Sln: Merci!! Un gros merci a toi pour avoir reviewer mes autre fics!1 je t'adore!!  
  
Popov: Merci et la voila!!  
  
Britany lovART: Merci!!  
  
Ania: A pour cette question mystère total. Imagine même moi je le sais pas!!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Tu verras ma KITTYNOUBETTIE. Le mystère JADORE sa. Quand c'est moi qui le fait bien sur...  
  
Dobbie: Tu le savais pas?? Mon nom c'est sadika !! J'avoue que sa fait changement le truc des parents!!  
  
Alpo: Hello ma puce!! Merci pour la review et oui je plaide coupable j'aime non j'adore le suspense!!  
  
Allis13: Merci pour ta review!  
  
Emma: Et la voila rien que pour toi!  
  
Raphou: Merci que de compliment! T'est vraiment doué pour ça hein!  
  
Mimi-la-pro: Et la voila la suite!!  
  
Watterlily: Lol!! Tu verras tout dans le prochain chap!! Un merci spécial a toi. Car tu as été la première a reviewé cette fic!! Alors je t'envoie des milliards de baiser!!  
  
pour twwo  
  
anonyme: Et c'est ce que j'ai fait!!  
  
Antarès: Merci!! Et la voila la suite!!  
  
Tinkerelle: Merci!!  
  
HP: Mais je te l'avais dis non?? Mon nom est Sadika Gody!!  
  
Lola: Toi t'est la reine des très! J'avoue c'est vraiment moins long que vraiment   
  
Cyrca: Tu verras...  
  
Sarah Potter: Merci pour ta review mais j'ai déja une bêta readeuse!  
  
Paprika Star: Merci!!  
  
Gin: Merci!! Et un ( autre) Merci spécial a toi pour avoir été ma première revieuse dans ce chap!!  
  
Bon voila bonne lecture.  
  
chap 3.  
  
Ce baiser..... Comme c'était bon. C'était magique. Un petit gémissement sorti de la gorge de Hermione. Ce bruit ramena aussitot Drago a la réalité. Il se décolla brusquement d'Hermione et se passa lentement la main dans le visage. Qu'est qu'il venait de se passer? Lui et ... Granger venait de S'EMBRASSER! Il y avait un problème quelque part. C'était son ennemi de toujours! Miss je sais tout!! Et le plus horrible, ça lui avait donné du plaisir... Il avait aimé exploré la tiedeur de sa bouche, le gout sucré de ses lèvres.... NON!!  
  
- Granger.... Qu'est ce que tu as fait?  
- Qu'est ce que J'ai fait! Non, Malfoy, ce que NOUS avons fait!   
- Tu as commencé!!  
- Tu avais l'air de tellement protesté!  
- ....  
  
Il n'avait rien a répondre a sa. Dès qu'elle avait posé délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, il avait perdu la tête...  
  
- Écoute Malfoy. C'était un accident.  
- Un accident....  
- Oui. C'est sans importance.  
- Je suis tout a fait d'accord Granger.   
  
Hermione se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres. Ce qui ramena instantanément les yeux de Drago sur celle ci. Elle le faisait exprès!! Il se détourna rapidement.  
  
- Tu peux partir Granger. Il n'y a rien a faire ici. Sache seulement que demain nous partons.  
- Nous partons!! Ou ça?  
- En France...  
- EN FRANCE! Mais qu'est ce que nous allons faire en France?  
- Aurais tu déja oublier que je suis un ambassadeur?  
- Non.  
- Et bien c'est normal que je voyage tu ne penses pas.  
- Oui...  
- Alors, dégage.  
  
Et elle parti très rapidement. Pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Malfoy? POURQUOI! A n'y rien comprendre. Il était un crétin! Il était despotique! Et il était insurportable! Pourquoi avait-elle encore le gout de ses lèvres puissantes sur les siennes? Pourquoi voulait-elle l'embrasser encore et encore! Que se passait-il dans sa tête. Dans son ame. Dans son coeur... Elle se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle avait besoin de conseil. Larah! Elle parti vers sa voiture, entra et démarra. En cours de route ses émotions ne firent que s'eméler un peu plus. C'était rageant! Elle finit par arriver dans la maison de sa soeur. Elle cogna fortement a la porte.  
  
- Oui j'arrive!  
  
Larah ouvrit la porte. Elle avait le visage barbouiller de poussière et un chignon a moitié défait.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu faisais?  
- Je nettoyais le grenier.  
- Le grenier! A quoi sa va te servir!!  
  
Larah se mit a se tortiller les mains. Hermione sentit la rage poindre en elle.  
  
- Maman voulait....  
- Maman....  
  
Hermione rentra si vite dans la maison que Larah ne la vit pas entrer. Par contre elle entendit très clairement la porte de la chambre de sa mère claquer. Elle se dirigea en courant vers celle ci et essaya de l'ouvrir. Sa soeur avait utiliser la magie pour la barrer!! Qu'allait-il se passer? Larah se frappa mentalement. Pourquoi avait-elle dit a sa soeur pourquoi elle lavait se fichu grenier. Elle donna un violent coup a la porte.  
  
- Hermione.... OUVRE!!  
  
Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Sa mère se tenait bien droite dans son lit. Les meubles étaient propre, grace a Larah, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement brosser, grace a Larah, et lui avait-elle dit merci..... NON!!  
  
- Hermione Margaret....  
- Maman...  
- N'as tu donc aucun respect pour moi. Venir dans ma chambre comme un ouragan alors que tu sais pertinament que je suis très malade.  
- Tu n'es pas malade!! Et arrête d'utiliser Larah! Ma tu bien COMPRIS!  
- Ne crie pas sur ta mère Hermione Margaret!  
- Ma mère... Quelle mère!! Ma génitrice plutot!  
- Comment ose tu me parler ainsi. Moi qui est tellement souffert en te mettant au monde.  
  
Elle posa, dans un geste théatrale, sa main sur son coeur.  
  
- je t'ai donné la vie!  
- Oui! Tu m'as donné la vie. Mais a part ce splendide geste qu'est ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
- Je t'ai mise au monde. J'ai sacrifié ma vie et mes rêves a cause de toi. C'est amplement suffisant.  
- Non! Ce n'est pas a cause de moi! Je ne t'ai JAMAIS demandé de venir au monde! Je suis la conséquence! Pas la cause!   
- Tu auras une vie horrible. Et tu comprendras ce que c'est que d'avoir un bébé dans le ventre et d'être obligé de tout sacrifié a cause de lui!  
- Je refuse que tu vives ici une minute de plus!  
- Ta soeur ne te laissera pas faire.  
  
Un sourire narquois éclaira les traits de Marie.  
  
- Elle au moins c'est quels sont...  
- Les devoirs d'une fille envers sa mère! Tu es tellement prévisible!  
- Et pourtant tu m'oblige a encore me répéter. Maintenant, va dire a ta soeur que je veux du thé.  
- Je vais te tuer!!  
  
Hermione se serraient tellement fort les mains que ses jointures en étaient blanche.   
  
- Je vais t'acheter une maison. Pour que tu fiches le camps!  
- Mensonges. Calomnie! Tu es comme ton père! Plein de rêve. Mais, incapable de les réaliser.  
- Je t'interdit de parler de lui de la sorte!  
- Je parlerais de lui comme je veux! Tu es comme lui! Tu ne trouveras jamais un travail bien payer.  
- Erreur. J'ai viens de me trouver un travail qui paye très bien. Et je te promet. Non. Je te jure qu'avant la fin de l'année. Tu ne vivras plus ici.  
- Je refuse de partir! Je suis très bien chez Larah.  
- Oh ça je le sais! Mais, je vais t'acheter une maison. Et une infirmière.  
- Je ne partirais pas...  
- Veux tu que je révèle notre petit secret...  
- De quoi parles tu?  
- Ryan Mc'Gill.  
  
Hermione vit avec satisfaction sa "mère" palir dangereusement.  
  
- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Tu le sais encore mieux que quiconque. Alors, ne me laisse pas le dire a Larah. Ne me laisse pas lui dire comment tu as détruit ses rêves et ses espoirs. Ne me laisse surtout pas lui dire.  
Alors, partiras tu?  
  
Marie grinça des dents. Elle avait perdue....  
  
- Oui.  
- Voila que tu deviens coopérative maman. Ah oui j'oubliais. Je vais partir pour un temps inderterminé. Je refuse que tu rende Larah chèvre pendant mon absence a tu bien compris!  
- Ou vas-tu?  
- Moi et mon patron nous devons nous rendre a Paris.  
  
Marie bondit sur cette infomation.  
  
- Je le savais! Je le savais! Tu commet l'adultère avec se type! Tu te vends pour de l'argent!  
  
Hermione vit rouge.  
  
- Je ne me vends pas a ce type!  
- Je suis sure que si. Après tout. Tu es née tu péché. Tu verras quand tu auras un bébé dans le ventre. Tu feras moins la fière!  
- Assez!  
  
Et elle sorti comme si elle avait le diable a ses trousses. Elle su que Larah était a la cuisine grace a l'odeur alléchante de crêpe chaude et moileuse. Elle se dirigea vers la salle a manger et vit Larah de dos.  
  
- Je suis déso....  
- Ne dis rien et écoute moi attentivement. J'en ai assez que tu sautes comme un cabri pour me défendre. Je n'ai plus 5 ans!  
- Je sais mais.....  
- Alors arrête, d'accord, arrête! Nous avons 2 ans de différence pas 10!  
- Ce n'est pas ma faute! Je ne suis pas capable de la voir de maltraité de la sorte! Cette femme est un monstre. Elle m'énerve!  
  
Et elle se mit a sangloter. Larah perdit immédiatement sa colère et prit sa soeur dans ses bras.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?  
- Elle a dit que je me vendais a Malfoy!!  
- Elle t'a vraiment dit ça!  
- Oui... Et le pire Larah c'est que je l'ai embrassé aujourd'hui...  
  
Larah lui caressa tendrement le dos.  
  
- Et j'ai aimé ça Larah! C'est dure a admettre mais j'ai aimé!  
- Il t'attire....  
- Oui... Et pour ne pas améliorer les choses je dois partir demain avec lui en voyage.   
- Ou?  
- En France.  
- Ramène moi des photos.  
  
Hermione la regarda, étonner.  
  
- Écoute Mione. Si tu le désire et si il te désire aussi. Faites le. Si il est réticent prend la formule secrète de chaque femme étonne, trouble et séduis. Si sa ne marche pas, Attaque.  
- Pourquoi ne l'utilise tu pas avec Ron?  
- Lui n'ai pas attiré par moi...  
- Tu es folle! N'importe quel homme saint d'esprit te désirait Larah....  
- Je ne suis pas sure.  
- Oublie Ryan Mc'Gill. Ce n'était qu'un crétin fini.  
- Oui peut-être, Enfin bon. Je te souhaite un bon voyage.  
- Bon je ne sais pas. Mais surement très intéressant.  
- Aller et n'oublie pas. Étonne, trouble et séduis!  
- Oui au revoir puce.  
- Bye grande soeur.  
  
Hermione se dirigea l'air serein vers sa voiture en se répétant ses mots. Étonne, trouble et séduis!!!  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
Alors c'était comment?? 


	4. Étonne

Bonjour!! Faisait un bout de temps hein lol! Bon je ne répond pas aux reviews a cause que j'ai mal a la tête. Ça m'arrive souvent c'est dernier temps.... Bon maintenant BONNE LECTURE!!  
  
Chap 4.  
  
Étonne  
  
- Dring... Dring...  
  
- Hein??  
  
A moitié réveiller, Hermione saisit le téléphone.   
  
- Allo...  
  
- Granger ramène toi! On part a Paris je te le rappelle!  
  
- Il est quel heure?...  
  
- Il est l'heure que tu te réveille!  
  
- Il est quel heure?  
  
- Je te veux dans mon bureau dans 10 minutes même pas!  
  
- IL EST QUEL HEURE MALFOY!?!  
  
- Il est 3h du matin.  
  
Hermione regarda le téléphone bouche bée. 3h du matin.... 3H DU MATIN!! Elle prit une voix aussi froide que le pole nord.  
  
- Bonne nuit Malfoy.  
  
- Granger il faut que tu....  
  
Elle avait déja raccroché. Non mais.... 3h du matin!! Il était fou ou quoi. Hermione se recoucha doucement en baillant longment. Il lui restait encore 4h de sommeil....  
  
15 minutes plus tard.  
  
Drago se dirigea en fulminant vers la maison d'Hermione. Quel imbécile!! Idiote!! Iresponsable!! Elle qui était supposé être siiiii intelligente et siiiii travailleuse! D'accord il était un peu tot. Mais, 3h du matin, ce n'était pas la mer a boire non? Quel sombre idiote! Il ouvrit la porte après un alohomora et entra a l'intérieur. Tout était dans les tons vifs et il n'y avait pas un seul grain de poussière sur les meubles. Drago ne mit pas beaucoup de temps a repéré la chambre et a y entrer. La prénombre régnait dans la petite chambre. Hermione était endormi sur un lit a peine assez gros pour un enfant, et encore son lit avait été 2 fois plus gros. Drago s'approcha a pas de loup du lit de son assistante. Il put voir qu'elle portait un boxer pour homme gris et un chandail a bretelle noir très ajusté. Ses courbes étaient tellement en évidence que Drago ne put rien faire d'autre que de les regarder avec convoitise. Il se frappa mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait!?! C'était Granger après tous. Ce n'était que Granger.... Quand elle poussa un léger soupir, l'attention de Drago se porta immédiatement sur ses lèvres. De si belles lèvres.... Rose, pulpeuse et tellement sexy. Drago poussa un léger grognement. Il devait réveiller Granger. Elle lui faisait trop d'effet, trop d'effet pour son propre bien. Il fit un léger sourire qui aurait parrut démoniaque a Hermione. Il se pencha jusqu'a son oreille et put sentir une légère odeur de lavande. Il prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
- GRANGER DEBOUT!!!!!!  
  
- Haaaaaaaaa!!  
  
Hermione sursauta si fortement qu'elle faillit tomber de son lit. Juste a temps, Malfoy la rattrapa. Ils se retrouvèrent tout simplement séparer par de ridicule petit, voir minuscule, centimètre. Malfoy tousseta légèrement et remis Hermione sur le lit. Celle-ci entendit une petite voix lui murmurer.  
  
- Étonne, trouble et séduis.  
  
Elle devait le mettre a exécution. D'abord trouble. Hummmmm.   
  
- Malfoy tu es trop gentil d'être venu me réveiller.  
  
Drago haussa un sourcil. Granger était-elle malade? Ou bien était-elle devenue encore plus folle? Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque.  
  
- Ce n'est pas par gentillesse Granger. Grouille toi.  
  
- Je vais prendre ma douche. Tu peux venir si tu veux.  
  
Elle se leva gracieusement et parti en balançant les hanches. Laissant un Drago Malfoy la bouche grande ouverte. Elle était devenue folle. Seule explication logique et rationelle. Granger venait de lui dire textuellement " tu peux venir si tu veux". Il y avait un plan. Une anarque quelque part. Un parie? Une plaisanterie de mauvais gout? Mieux valait oublier tout ça..... Il entendit un bruit d'eau en provenance de la salle de bain. Elle devait être toute nue dans sa douche... Il se frappa mentalement. Depuis QUAND quelqu'un prenait une douche habillé!?! Il se secoua la tête espérant enlever de son esprit toutes les idées qui lui venaient en associant les mots, Granger et nue.   
  
Hermione mit l'eau chaude au maximum. Elle était FOLLE! Et c'était super. Séduire Malfoy devrait être une expérience assez enrichissante. C'était amusant de jouer les allumeuses. Ça semblait interdit et dangereux. Deux mots qu'Hermione adorait. Enfin maintenant, parce qu'avant Ron et Harry le mot interdit signifiait horreur et dangereux voulait dire a ne pas horrible. Mais maintenant.... Elle se mit a rire. Oui, se serait une expérience très divertissante. Elle sorti de sa douche et prit une serviette. Ou étais ses vêtements? DANS SA CHAMBRE! Oh non! il y avait des limites a être allumeuse! Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas se promener devant Malfoy a moitié nue.... Le pouvait-elle? Elle le pouvait de toute façon elle n'avait pas trop le choix! Elle prit son courage a deux mains et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Elle retrouva Malfoy assit sur son lit. En la voyant, ses yeux manquèrent de peu l'expulsion et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur le choc. Étais ce négative ou positive?  
  
- Granger Habille toi!! Tu es singlé ou quoi?!!  
  
- Mes vêtements sont dans cette chambre Malfoy. Je te le rappelle. C'est MA maison! Je pourrais me promener toute nue que tu n'aurais rien a dire!   
  
Drago serra les points de frustation. C'était pas possible.... C'ÉTAIT PAS POSSIBLE! Cette femme voulait le rendre DINGUE ou quoi!? Elle débarquait comme ça vêtu d'une minuscule serviette qui lui arrivait a peine au milieu de la cuisse. Il était un HOMME! Un simple homme avec des hormones et des yeux pour voir. Et Granger....Granger exciterait un MORT! Drago se mit a marcher un peu trop rapidement et précipitament vers la porte. Il devait sortir. Sinon, il ne répondais plus de ses actes. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione se tenait devant la porte.   
  
- Laisse moi passer.   
  
Hermione s'approcha de lui, faisant sa respiration s'accélerer légèrement. Il était si près que Drago plongea pour la première fois dans ses grands yeux marrons. Elle avait des yeux étranges. Ils étaient marrons remplis de mèches dorés et argenté. Elle sourit d'une manière séductrice et passa devant lui.  
  
- Attend moi dehors Malfoy.  
  
- Ouais grouille toi je n'ai pas de temps a perdre.  
  
- Arrête de parler et sors comme ça je prendrais moins de temps. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu m'empêche de m'habiller!  
  
- Oh tais toi Granger et fais vite.  
  
Et il sorti rapidement. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres pulpeuse d'Hermione. Elle ne l'avait peut-être pas troubler. Mais, il était étonné! Il ne lui restait qu'a faire la deuxième phase , trouble!!  
  
A SUIVRE.....  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimer! 


	5. Mal de l'air

Oh merci pour les reviews!! J'en ai 100 sur !!!!!!!!!! Ouais!!!!!!!! Bon, alors je suppose que je dois faire quelque chose pour vous remercier.... Mais QUOI ceux qui ont des sugestions vous me le dites oki?  
  
Pour   
  
jun rogue: Merci beaucoup!!  
  
PsychoticMarshemellow: Merci bien!!  
  
Namie Cassy: AMAZONNNEEEE!!!! Merci pour ta review!!  
  
shetane: Merci!!  
  
Ayu No yume: merci!!  
  
Sandrine Lupin: Merci!!  
  
CristalBlue: Merci!!  
  
Sleepy Angel-Lucile: lol Ton enthousiasme m'enchante lol!  
  
Colibri noir: Merci!!  
  
Lisalune: Merci fidèle Lisalune!!  
  
DebbyHermione: merci!!  
  
Nadia: Lol!! Oui c'était du jeux!!  
  
daniellove: Mystère et boule de gomme lol!  
  
Kitty-HP-16: Mici Kitty-chou!!  
  
Floriana: Merci!  
  
Kaorulabelle: Merci Kaoru!!  
  
Slydawn: merci bien!!  
  
cyrca: Et voila la suite rien que pour toi!  
  
Colonel S.S Parker: Je suis dsl j'ai pas eu le temps...  
  
draymione: Merci!  
  
Lilinyamy: Je suis tout a fait d'accord. La plupart du monde sont tanné de ce genre de fic. Moi personnellement je commence a m'emmerder a lire la même chose mais il y en a qui son super cool. Genre Changement et conséquence.  
  
Amaz: Merci soeur de coeur de ma Alponette!!  
  
Pour twwo.  
  
Emma: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes!!  
  
BritanyLovArt: Merci beaucoup!! J'aime beaucoup ta nouvelle fic avec Ma Livalia!! En passant j'ai une question a te poser... Pourquoi tu m'as appellé soeur de couleur?? T'es noire aussi???  
  
Princesse Magique: Merci!!!  
  
fifloune: merci!!  
  
Gin: Je suis contente que tu sois ma fan et celle de la fantastique Hdloveforever!!  
  
Shiri: Moi aussi je t'aime Ma petite Shiri!!  
  
Antarès: Oui Mione est génial!!!  
  
titi5960: Hum l'embrasser peut-être....  
  
HP: Mon ou ma fidel ou fidèle HP!! Je suis cotente de voir ta review!!!   
  
Bon maintenant.....  
  
BONNE LECTURE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chap 5.  
  
Mal de l'air  
  
Hermione regarda par la fenêtre du jet privé de Drago. Elle regretta immédiatement sont geste. Ils étaient haut. TROP haut!!! Pourquoi Malfoy n'avait t'il pas tout simplement prit un portoloin?? Hermione sentit un mouvement désagréable au creu de son ventre. Un gout amer était coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle voulait VOMIR! Elle se passa une main dans le visage. Elle n'avait pas de chance. Vraiment pas de chance. Et bien sur, Malfoy se foutait carrément qu'elle soit sur le bord de mourir! Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un petit livre bleu. Hermione lui lança un léger coup-d'oeil. Il avait un air concentré et horriblement, terriblement sexy.... Un brusque mouvement de l'avion lui fit oublier la beauté de Malfoy pour se concentrer sur son mal de l'air qui prenait de plus en plus de force!  
  
Drago fixait depuis 10 bonnes minutes la même stupide page. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Granger aille le mal de l'air?? Et pour ne rien arrangé il avait fallu que cela lui donne un air vunérable et totalement craquant! Cette fille était une diablesse et elle l'avait ensorcelé! Pas d'autre explication! Sinon il n'aurait jamais jetté un regard a Miss je sais tout! Elle l'avait lancé un sort de magie noir intense!! C'était sur!! Son attirance pour elle était de SA faute! Pas la sienne! Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça! Il tourna légèrement le regard vers Hermione pour voir que celle-ci était plus que blanche et se passait plusieur fois la main sur le visage. Elle du sentir son regard car, elle se retourna vers lui de sorte que leur regard se croisa. Le cerveau de Drago devint comme de la gélatine. Il n'existait plus que ses grands yeux marrons remplie de filament dorés et argentés. Soudain, Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle s'était évanouie... Drago la fixa intensément et décida qu'il retirerait la tête d'Hermione de son épaule, Maintenant!! Il ne le fit pas et se contenta de l'admirer. Sa bouche pulpeuse et rose. Faite pour être embrasser. Ses longs cils bruns, interminable. Son petit nez retroussé. Sa peau laiteuse et douce. Faite pour être carresser. Il se secoua brusquement la tête. A QUOI pensait-il?? Que faisait-il?? Qu'est ce que Granger lui avait fait? Drago fut légèrement tenté de la secouer comme un prunier pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle s'éloigne. Mais, il se rappella soudain de son mal de l'air. Elle semblait si fragile, si délicate.... Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. Que lui arrivait-il?? Que se passait-il dans son ame? Dans son esprit? Dans sa tête? Dans son coeur.... Il resta immobile pendant près d'une heure, essayant de comprendre les sentiments qui vibraient en lui...   
  
Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Au début elle ne vit qu'une lumière blanche intense et ensuite elle se rappella de tout. Son mal de l'air et son évanouissement. Elle se redressa brusquement pour voir qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans l'avion mais dans un grand lit. Elle regarda frénétiquement partout pour voir ou se cachait Drago. Après un temps, elle se rendit a l'évidence. Malfoy n'était pas la. Bon, elle prit une profonde inspiration pour ne pas commencer a paniquer. Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd. Hermione sorti sa baguette, prête a la bagarre. Une jeune fille se tenait devant elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux multiples reflets roux lui tombait jusqu'au milieu. Ses grands yeux bleus outre-mer avait une apparence heureuse et joyeuse. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione Granger.   
  
- Bonjour heu....  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
- Je me nomme Katia Parker. Je suis la fille de l'ambassadeur des États-Unies.  
  
- Oh. Je suis l'assistante de l'ambassadeur d'Angleterre.   
  
- Je sais. Monsieur Malfoy vous a porté ici et est parti en réunion. Vous vous êtes évanouie lors de votre voyage en avion.  
  
- Oui, je m'en souviens. Merci Katia.  
  
- Ce fut un plaisir.  
  
Katia lui lança un léger regard avant de poser précipitament.  
  
- Vous avez quel age?  
  
- 23 ans et vous?  
  
- 17 ans. Bon je vais vous laissez.  
  
- Non restez. Je n'ai pas très envie de rester toute seule.  
  
Hermione tapota en souriant a côté d'elle. Katia sourit de plus belle.  
  
- D'accord je reste.   
  
Et elle s'assit.  
  
- Alors, commença Hermione, tu es la fille de l'ambassadeur des États-Unis?  
  
- Oui. Et ce n'est pas facile tout les jours.  
  
Katia poussa un profond soupir.  
  
- Je ne peux pas être seule un instant. Il faut toujours que je sois escorté par des gardes du corps. Même quand je sors avec un garçon!   
  
- Quel horreur!  
  
- Vous l'avez dit. Et en plus, c'est a peine si je peux rire en publique. Mon père me dit toujours " L'opinion publique c'est sacré!"   
  
- Votre père est stupide. Désolé si je vous offence.  
  
- Non. Il l'est. Il veut me marier a Drago Malfoy.   
  
- Quoi??????  
  
Hermione fronça drolement les sourcils.   
  
- Oui, il veut que je l'épouse et ils nous le fait sentir a moi et Drago. Je connais Drago depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Il a été mon premier amour. Mais, il n'est pas mon vrai amour. Je n'aime pas Drago Malfoy. Ne t'inquiète pas je te le laisse.   
  
- De quoi parles-tu Katia???  
  
Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougie légèrement et se secoua vigoureusement la tête. Pourquoi rougissait-elle? Elle voulait baiser avec Drago. Mais, elle ne voulait pas l'épouser!   
  
- De la façon qu'il est avec toi. Il était délicat et gentil. Il te portait comme si tu étais une poupée de porcelaine qu'il avait horriblement peur de briser. C'était trop chou. Et ta réaction quand je t'ai dit que mon père avait l'intention que j'épouse Drago. Vous ferez un beau couple soyez heureux.   
  
- Écoute moi bien Katia. Je n'aimerais JAMAIS Drago Malfoy et je l'épouserais encore moins!   
  
- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.   
  
- Katia. Je te jure que jamais je n'aimerais Drago Malfoy.  
  
- Oui bien sur.  
  
Katia lui jetta un regard très spectique. Elle était sure que Drago et Hermione s'aimaient. Elle ne connaissait pas depuis longtemps Hermione. Mais, elle avait un flair infalliable en amour. Et, malheureusement pour ses amis, elle avait un esprit de marieuse très poussé. Et elle était décidé a ce que Hermione et Drago sortent ensemble. Coute que coute!  
  
A suivre..... 


	6. chap 6

Merci pour les reviews!! Me fait plaisir bon pour votre récompense vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné d'idée réalisable lol! J'attend vos suggestions avec impatience!! Je ne réponderais pas au reviews parce-que j'ai très envie de vous remettre se chapitre maintenant lol!  
  
Bonne lecture!!  
  
Chap 6.  
  
Drago regarda pour la millième fois sa montre. Cette réunion était, certe, très intéressante. Mais, il n'avait pas trop la tête a ça... Que faisait Granger? Était-elle encore évanouit? Était-elle a l'agonie de la mort et délirait de fièvre!?! Allait-elle mourir? OH mon Dieu!! Drago se donna une claque mentale. Son esprit divaguait. Il n'avait pas a s'inquiétez pour Granger! Elle n'était pas son problème! Cette idiote aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'elle avait le mal de l'air! Mais non!! Mademoiselle je sais tout préférais ne rien lui dire et s'évanouir! Idiote de Granger!! La réunion prit enfin fin et Drago se dirigea presque qu'en courant vers la chambre de Granger. Il la trouva allongée le regard tournée vers la fenêtre. En entendant la porte, elle retourna doucement son visage vers lui. Drago se figea nette. Son visage était auréolé par la douce lumière du soleil couchant. Paillant sa peau mate de magnifique reflet dorée. Drago ne put que la fixer, complétement hypnotisé. Sans le vouloir vraiment, ses jambes marchèrent d'elle même vers Granger...  
  
Hermione regarda, le coeur palpitant, Drago marcher doucement vers elle. Son regard bleu brillait intensément, lui donnant des vagues de chaleur insurpotable. Il arriva bientot tout près du lit et allongea sa main pour caresser doucement sa joue. Hermione ne put rien faire d'autre que de frissonner intensément et sentir quelque chose craquer doucement en elle... Drago semblait complétement insensible a se qu'il lui faisait. Il continuait inlassablement a toucher sa peau. Sa paume glissa doucement sur sa gorge. Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Pour ressortir en un gémissement de plaisir. Drago s'assit sur le lit et se pencha doucement vers la brunette. Il effleura doucement les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione. Il recommença son manège plusieur fois. Laissant Hermione frustré de désir. Elle lui prit brusquement la tête et l'embrassa sauvagement.   
  
Drago répondit aussitot a se baiser impérieux. Cette fille le rendait fou. Complétement et totalement fou. Il oublia tout. Il oublia qu'elle était miss je sais tout. Il oublia qu'elle n'était pas une sang pure. Il oublia qu'il était Drago Malfoy... Ses mains faisaient de longs va et vient sur le corps pulpeux de la jeune femme. Une de ses mains traça une ligne commençant du sommet de son cou au creu de sa gorge. Sa bouche fit exactement le même trajet. Sa peau était si douce. Comme une pétale de rose. Et sa peau avait un si bon gout. Légèrement fruité et mielleux. Comment aurait-il pu s'empêcher d'embrasser cette peau encore et encore. Surtout que Hermioen répondait en gémissant et en suppliant. Comment aurait-il pu s'arrêter? Il sentit soudain les petits doigts fin d'Hermione lui débouter doucement la chemise. La brunette prenait bien soin de lui effleurait la peau au passage. Lui donnant des chocs électriques si intense qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échappé un léger grognement.   
  
Hermione retira rapidement la chemise de Drago. Elle put admirer a loisir son corps fin et musclé. Son torse était une merveille de la nature. Une bénédiction du ciel! Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres au niveau du coeur du blond. Elle pouvait le sentir battre fort contre. Elle eut soudainement envie de le posséder. Pas seulement son corps, mais son coeur et son ame... Ses lèvres descendirent lentement, en une douce torture. Drago ne faisait que pousser de léger gémissement accompagné de bruyant grognement primitifs.  
  
- Excuse moi Hermi.....  
  
Katia ouvrit grands les yeux. Elle qui s'attendait a les voir s'entre-tuer. Drago était assit alors qu'Hermione lui embrassait doucement le torse. Le blondinet se releva brsuquement. Prenant une couleur pivoine.  
  
- Katia... heu.....  
  
- Laisse Drago... J'ai très bien compris. Et bien continuez. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire malicieux.  
  
Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle. Hermione se mit a sourire. C'était très drole. Vraiment hilarant!! Drago ne semblait pas du tout du même avis si on en jugeait par son visage colérique.  
  
- Granger.... que m'as-tu fais?  
  
- Quoi???  
  
- Tu m'as ensorcelé!   
  
- Hein?  
  
- Je pense a toi au lieu de m'intéressez a une réunion! Je rêve de te faire l'amour! Dès que je t'embrasse. Je perd LA BOULE! Il faut que sa cesse! Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi!!  
  
- Ah bon? Et pourquoi cela?  
  
- Pour la simple et bonne raison que....  
  
Que je suis fou de toi!! Cette pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'allait tout de même pas RÉELLEMENT dire ÇA!! Granger lui avait VRAIMENT jetté un sort!! Il ne pouvait pas... aimer Granger. Il avait passer une bonne partie de sa vie a la hair de tout son coeur. A rêver de vengeance et de sa perte! Il devait divaguer! Ce n'était pas possible! Tout simplement, complétement IMPOSSIBLE!!   
  
- Alors quel est cette raison Malfoy?  
  
- Je ne veux plus que tu travailles pour moi!!  
  
A suivre.... 


	7. Renvoie

Merci pour les reviews!!! Je sais j'ai prit du temps mais j'avais le syndrome de la page BLANCHE!! Mais, maintenant ça va mieux lol! Bon maintenant, BONNE LECTURE!! Et je dédis ce chap. à Kitty!! Je t'aime lol!  
  
chap. 7  
  
Renvoie définitif.  
  
- Je ne veux plus que tu travailles pour moi! Hurla Drago  
  
Cette situation était tout simplement INTOLÉRABLE! Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi a laisser Granger l'ensorceler! Il devait l'oublier! Et il ne le pourrait pas si elle restait avec lui.  
  
- Pour…quoi? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.  
- Parce-que tu es incompétente! Déclara durement Drago.  
  
Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que la raison de son renvoie était pour sa santé mental! Hermione releva brusquement les yeux et Drago fut, encore, aspiré dans l'océan marrons. Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit une larme d'Hermione. La goutte d'eau roula sur sa joue pour atterrir au creux de son cou.  
  
- Je ne suis pas incompétente Malfoy!! Hurla-t-elle.  
  
Le chagrin avait fait place a la colère. Comment pouvait-il oser la renvoyer? Elle n'avait rien fait!  
  
- Si tu l'es. Donc, je te prie de partir d'ici. Tu trouveras sûrement un magasin de portoloin. Au revoir Granger. Fais de l 'air.  
  
Hermione sembla se figer avant de partir en courant. En arrivant a l'extérieur, elle erra un bon moment. Elle finit par se laisser tomber par-terre. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment, les larmes embuèrent ses yeux, débordèrent sur ses joues. Hermione enfouie sa tête entre ses bras avant de se mettre a pleurer. Pleurer parce-qu'il lui manquait encore énormément d'argent pour pouvoir faire dégager sa mère. Pleurer parce-que ce crétin l'avait traité d'incompétente. Pleurer parce-qu'elle était amoureuse de se crétin… Hermione redressa rapidement la tête. Elle n'aimait Malfoy! Elle ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait JAMAIS! Ce crétin complètement débile avait cru qu'elle l'avait ENCORCELÉ! Il l'avait renvoyé sans motif précis. Elle ne comprenait pas. Son cœur se mit alors a battre a la chamade sans raison précise. Elle se souvenait très bien des baiser de Drago. Mais, elle se souvenait aussi de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu rire. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux gris-argenté. Elle se souvenait de son stupide arrogance. Elle se souvenait de son air concentré et déterminé. Elle se souvenait de son corps comme de son mental. Hermione se massa douloureusement la tête. Elle finit par s'avouer vaincue. Elle aimait….. Drago Malfoy. Celui qu'elle s'était évertué a haïr et calomnier. La brunette se passa la main sur le visage. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aille un monde entre ce a quoi nous aspirions et la réalité? Elle avait toujours voulu d'un homme bon et généreux. Très beau aussi. Malfoy ne correspondait qu'a ce critère. Il était tout sauf bon et généreux. Il était, têtue comme une mule, arrogant et se croyait supérieur a la moitié du monde extérieur. Comment bordel avait-elle pu s'éprendre d'un type pareille? N'aurait-elle pas pu rester juste attiré par son corps? Elle finit par se relever et épousseta son pantalon brun. Elle frotta énergiquement ses joues qui étaient encore légèrement humide. Elle allait retourner en Angleterre. Peut-être l'aimait-elle, mais, elle avait sa fierté! Et si Monsieur Malfoy éprouvait a son égard les même sentiments, il n'avait qu'a venir la voir! Sur cette décision, Hermione se plaqua un sourire. Elle arriva très rapidement devant un magasin de portoloin et se retrouva rapidement en Angleterre.  
  
A suivre….  
  
Chapitre très court mais j'en promet un nouveau très bientôt . 


	8. Je t'aime Hermione Granger

Merci pour les reviews!! Je m'excuse pour mon retard j'avais toute ma famille a la maison alors, je devais m'occuper d'eux lol. Ils sont encore la, mais, ils sont au magasin alors j'en profite pour poster de nouveaux chapitres! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci!!  
  
Chap 8.  
  
Obsession  
  
Drago but pour la 3ème fois une bière. Il était bien décidé a se soûler! Il ne comprenait plus RIEN! Cela faisait exactement 3 semaines. 3 HORRIBLES SEMAINE!! Que Hermione Granger avait été renvoyé, et, depuis se temps, elle le hantait. Il voyait une rose, il pensait a la douceur de sa peau. Il sentait une fragrance de lavande, il pensait a l'odeur exquise de son corps. Il voyait une table d'acajou, il pensait a ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Dès qu'il voyait un lit, il pensait a ce qu'il avait commencé en France. Il n'en pouvait plus!! Plus du tout! Le blondinet se passa une main incertaine sur le visage. Le seul moment ou il ne pensait pas a cette sorcière, c'était quand il travaillait. Et encore il fallait qu'il se concentre! Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir désespéré. Il ferma doucement les yeux et, comme toujours, il vit le visage d'Hermione. Son sourire tantôt éclatant tantôt ironique. Son teint mate. Ses grands yeux marrons. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et sensuelle. Son corps de déesse. Drago aurait remercier le ciel s'il ne se souvenait que du corps de Granger. Malheureusement pour lui, il se souvenait aussi de sa maudite fierté. De son stupide courage. De sa trop grande et agaçante intelligence. De ses explosions de colère ridicule. Il se souvenait de TOUT. De chaque moment. De chaque seconde…. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, cela ferait longtemps qu'il serait allé étrangler cette insupportable miss je sais tout en lui ordonnant de lui enlever le sort qu'il lui avait jeté. Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de s'avouer un fait. Granger ne l'avait nullement ensorcelé. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre… Elle était trop fière. Trop « Griffondor ». Et la petite voix ironique dans sa tête lui rappelait se fait chaque jour. Il n'en pouvait plus de plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'éprouvait-il pour Granger? Désir. Ça c'était plus qu'évident même pour lui qui adorait se cacher la face. Mais, il avait fini par réaliser que c'était plus. Plus que l'attirance physique. Plus que n'importe quoi. Et ce sentiment lui gâchait toutes ses foutues journées! Ce sentiment faisait que son cœur sursautait dès qu'il entendait le mot Grange. Il…. N'EN POUVAIT PLUS!!!! Il ne comprenait rien de tout ce qui se passait en lui!! Ce feu et se serrement qui se produisait dans son cœur dès qu'il apercevait un objet qui lui rappelait la brunette. Et Merlin sait qu'ils étaient nombreux…. Le jeune poussa un grognement de colère avant de faire un léger signe de main et sa radio s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il avait découvert les gadgets moldus et les adorait, quand il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il ouvrait immédiatement sa radio ou sa télé. Mais, la musique l'avait toujours mieux aidé a se détendre. Et il avait grandement besoin de se détendre.  
  
I will never find another lover sweeter than you, Sweeter than you Plus douce que toi And I will never find another lover more precious than you More precious than you Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, Close to me you're like my father, Close to me you're like my sister, Close to me you're like my brother You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing  
  
(Je ne trouverai jamais une copine plus douce que toi Plus douce que toi Et je ne trouverai jamais une copine plus précieuse que toi Plus précieuse que toi Tu es proche de moi tu es comme ma mère Proche de moi tu es comme mon père Proche de moi tu es comme ma sœur Proche de moi tu es comme mon frère Tu es la seule, tu es tout pour moi et c'est pour toi que je chante cette chanson)  
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you And I thank God that I, that I finally found you All my life I've prayed for someone like you And I hope that you feel the same way too Yes, I pray that you do love me too I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby  
  
(Et toute ma vie j'ai prié pour avoir quelqu'un comme toi Et je remercie Dieu de t'avoir enfin trouvé Toute ma vie j'ai prié pour avoir quelqu'un comme toi Et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose toi aussi Oui, je prie pour que tu m'aimes toi aussi J'ai dit que tu es la seule personne à qui je pense... bébé)  
  
Drago se mordit inconsciemment la langue. Plus il entendait et plus il pensait a…. Granger…..  
  
- Tu es la seule personne a qui je pense…. Murmura Drago d'une voix étrangement rauque.  
  
Le blondinet hocha vigoureusement. Il n'était pas amoureux de Granger!! Jamais!!! Il cliqua des doigt et la radio changea de poste.  
  
(I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing) See, baby I, apologize Tu vois,  
For all the things that I've done that I've done See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to papa Please baby, baby won't you stay If you really love me then why are you leavin me  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce que je fais ce que je fais Tu vois bébé, je m'excuse Pour toutes les choses que j'ai faites, que j'ai faites Tu vois je réalise que j'ai été un idiot pendant trop longtemps Et bébé c'est à toi de décider, je reste aux alentours pour attendre, simplement reviens à moi Sil te plaît bébé, bébé reste Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors pourquoi me quittes-tu  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby) I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do) I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy) I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can touch you Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can hold you Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can see you again (Said I'm going crazy)   
  
Je ne peux pas penser, penser à cette journée folle Je perds le sommeil en rêvant éveillé de toi bébé Je deviens fou, fou, fou, simplement en pensant à toi récemment (fou bébé) Je deviens fou, fou, fou, simplement en pensant à toi bébé ( je ne sais pas quoi faire) Je deviens fou, fou, fou, fou, en pensant à toi récemment (fou, fou, fou)  
Je deviens fou, fou, (fou, fou) quand je peux te toucher Fou, fou (je deviens) quand je peux t'enlacer Fou, fou (je deviens) quand je peux te voir encore une fois (Je disais je deviens fou)  
  
(Said I'm going crazy)  
I've finally realized, that you are my true love And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh And now I know I need you each and every day I can't live without you, so don't run away Baby you say that you love me, so why'd u leave me, why (why, why, why, why)   
  
(Je disais je deviens fou)  
Je me suis enfin rendu compte, tu es mon véritable amour Et j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, et tu sembles toujours être en train d'y penser,  
En train d'y penser, ouais Et maintenant je sais que j'ai besoin de toi chaque jour Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, donc ne t'enfuis pas Bébé tu as dit que tu m'aimais, donc pourquoi me quittes-tu, pourquoi (pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi)  
  
Drago lança rageusement la télécommande sur la radio. Mais, même s'il venait de détruire sa radio, les paroles continuait a raisoner dans sa tête. Le jeune homme enfouie sa tête entre ses larges mains. Désespéré. ( Je deviens fou, fou, fou, simplement en pensant à toi bébé).Drago se frotta énergiquement les tempes pour que se charabia stupide cesse. ( Je me suis enfin rendu compte, tu es mon véritable amour). Le blondinet releva brusquement la tête. Il n'était PAS AMOUREUX DE GRANGER!! Sans raison apparente, son coeur se brisa doucement. Et pour une rare fois de sa vie, Drago Angelus Lucius Malfoy laissa échapper une larme. Une toute petite larme. Drago toucha sa joue humide. Il se frotta énergiquement la peau avant de regarder sa main. Elle était mouillé. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi... pleurait-il? ( Si tu m'aimes vraiment alors pourquoi me quittes-tu?) Cette fois-ci, Drago ne lutta plus... Il ne le pouvait plus. Ne le voulait plus.  
  
- Je t'aime Hermione....  
  
A suivre.... 


	9. Tristesse

Merci pour les reviews!! Waouh 204 reviews!!! Je suis entrain de hurler de joie!! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre!!  
  
Chap 9.  
  
Tristesse.  
  
-Puis-je avoir un hamburger avec frite mademoiselle?  
  
-Bien sur monsieur. Dit gentiment Hermione.  
  
La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et hurla sa commande. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle aperçut alors l'armoire grise. Celle qui lui rappelait tellement les yeux de Drago Malfoy, l'enfoiré de première! Cela faisait exactement 3 semaines qu'elle avait été renvoyé. Trois semaines d'horreur. Trois semaines de désespoirs. Hermione avait longtemps espérée qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Qu'il revienne la chercher et lui avoue qu'il l'aime. Elle avait été si sotte de croire une débilerie pareille! Drago Malfoy aimer une SANG DE BOURBE! Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter! Elle devait travailler!! Harry lui avait avoué qu'il ne restait plus de job libre au milieu de l'année. Elle avait donc du se contenter d'un fats food puant. Mais, l'année prochaine elle trouverait un travail beaucoup mieux que ça! Elle se rappelait encore des propos de sa mère. Qui, même si elle ne l'avouait pas, lui avait brisé le cœur.  
  
Flash back.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Demanda Larah. Tu n'étais pas en France.  
  
-J'ai été renvoyé… dit péniblement Hermione.  
  
-Pourquoi!?!  
  
-Pour incompétente.  
  
Hermione s'apprêtait a dire a Larah toute l'histoire quand elle entendit les bruits de pas lourd de sa « mère ».  
  
-Je savais que tu étais incompétente. Cracha Marie. Tu es comme ton père. Trop idiote et stupide pour réaliser tes rêves. Mais, c'est normal, tu es née dans le péché!! Et tu vivras dans le péché! Dieu te punit pour l'horreur que tu es!  
  
-Tais-toi!! Hurla Hermione.  
  
-La vérité fait mal jeune fille. Toi qui te pensait si intelligente. Regarde moi ça. Ricana Marie. Tu as été renvoyé après seulement 3 jours de travail! TROIS JOURS! Tu es encore plus incompétente que ton père!  
  
-NE PARLE PAS DE LUI DE CETTE FAÇON!!  
  
-Il n'était qu'un bon a rien. TU n'es qu'une bonne a rien!  
  
-Maman! Ça suffit! Cria Larah. Retourne dans te chambre!  
  
-Tu me congédie! Moi ta mère!  
  
-Maman, s'il te plait… Murmura Larah.  
  
Marie laissa alors échapper un soupire dédaigneux et partit.  
  
Fin du flash back.  
  
Hermione était sur que Drago pensait la même chose…. Mais, qu'avait-elle fait d'incompétent? Rien du tout! Hermione se rappela avec amertume les journées entières ou elle avait pleurer car elle s'était rendue a l'évidence. Drago Malfoy ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il n'était pas venu la ré-engager. Il n'était même pas venue voir si elle n'avait pas eu un accident avec son portoloin. Il avait certainement désiré Hermione, mais, aucune femme n'est irremplaçable… Une jolie poupée blonde. Ou une volcanique et stupide rousse avait sûrement prit sa place… Hermione s'essuya furtivement les larmes. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.  
  
-Mione. Souffla Jeff. Ya des clients ne l'oublie pas.  
  
-Heu oui. J'y vais.  
  
-Table 4. Il y a un nouveau client.  
  
Et Jeff partit. Hermione se dirigea vers la table 4. Elle vit alors une chevelure blond plaqué en arrière de dos. Son cœur fit un bond phénoménale. Hermione calma son ardeur. Elle avait eu tellement de déception a cause de cette chevelure. Elle en avait marre. Elle devait faire un trait sur Drago Malfoy.  
  
-Puis-je prendre votre commande? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
-Hermione…  
  
Hermione se figea nette. L'homme se tourna lentement. Les mêmes yeux gris… La même bouche fine. Les même traits fins…  
  
-Malfoy que me veux-tu?  
  
A suivre…. 


	10. Let's get married!

Merci pour les reviews!! Me font toujours autant plaisir. J'ai le regret et le plaisir de vous annoncer que se chapitre est le dernier chap de cette fic!! J'espère que vous avez aimer cette fic autant que moi j'ai eu du plaisir a l'écrire! Je tiens a remercier personnellement tout mes revieweurs! Je remercie aussi particulièrement Kitty-HP-16 que j'adore!!  
  
Chap 10.  
  
Let's get married!  
  
-Malfoy que me veux-tu?  
  
Drago déglutit avec peine. La froideur d'Hermione le perturbait. Il s'était attendu a de la haine. De l'amertume même. Mais, pas a cette indifférence glacé. A ce moment il aurait tout donné pour ne rien ressentir. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir le cœur de glace dont tout le monde l'affublait.  
  
-Je… Je voudrais te parler…  
  
-De quoi? Demanda glacialement Hermione.  
  
-Pas ici.  
  
-Écoute Malfoy. Commença Hermione. Tu veux me dire quelque chose. Dis le moi ici. Je ne bougerais pas pour toi!  
  
Drago sentit un petit pincement de colère l 'envahir. Il serra les dents. Essayant, en vain, de contenir la colère qui montait en lui. Il était revenu non!?! Il avait fait les premiers pas! Elle n'était même pas venue le voir pour demander sa paye! Elle n'était même pas venue protester pour son renvoie! Elle était partie! Et elle osait lui parler ainsi!  
  
-Arrête de me parler sur ce ton. Ordonna Drago.  
  
-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux! Je ne suis plus ton employée.  
  
-Et j'en remercie le ciel!  
  
Hermione encaissa la remarque sans broncher. Ou presque. Elle repoussa au plus profond d'elle son sentiment de détresse.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu? Interrogea froidement la brunette. Es-tu venu me rabaissé? Et bien si c'est cela que tu veux. Tu peux partir quelqu'un sans ai déjà charger.  
  
Drago tiqua légèrement sur la note douloureuse qui perçait dans la voix charmeuse d'Hermione. Qui était donc cette personne? Qui avait OSÉ faire du mal a la seule personne dont il soit tombé amoureux!  
  
-Je ne suis pas venu te rabaissé….  
  
-Que veux-tu alors.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence. Drago rougit en se souvenant de la chose qu'il y avait dans sa poche. Il se demandait de plus en plus si c'était une bonne idée… Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'Hermione l'aimait en retour?  
  
La brunette vit une légère coloration rosé apparaître sur les joues pales du blondinet. Elle sentit aussitôt son cœur manquer quelque battements. L'espoir recommença a illuminer son cœur.  
  
-Hermione Rébecca. Je vois que tu commences déjà un nouveau travail.  
  
Hermione se figea immédiatement. Des sueurs froides coulèrent dans son dos. Qu'est-ce que Drago allait dire en rencontrant sa mère? L'espoir qui était née il y a de cela quelques minutes disparut rapidement. Si Drago éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'amour pour elle. Il allait disparaître…  
  
-Bonjour Hermione. Dit, extrêmement gênée, Larah.  
  
Elle avait tout fait pour que sa mère ne vienne pas. Mais, malheureusement, Marie Sullivan Granger était têtue. Trop têtue même…. Larah vit alors près de sa sœur un homme blond aux yeux d'argent. Elle en conclue qu'il devait s'agir de Drago Malfoy. Oh mon Dieu…  
  
-Larah… Maman… Articula difficilement Hermione.  
  
-Tu ne nous présente pas Hermione Rébecca. Dit narquoisement Marie. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de ton ex patron.  
  
-Effectivement. Répondit Drago.  
  
Il jeta un étrange regard a Hermione qui ne lui accordait pas un seul coup d'œil. Pour des raison inconnu, elle semblait réellement gênée.  
  
-Alors, dites moi. Monsieur Malfoy. Ma fille a telle été très incompétente pour que vous la renvoyiez au bout de 3 jours.  
  
Drago crut voir une lueur de délectation dans le regard bleuté de Madame Sullivan Granger.  
  
-Ceci ne concerne que moi et votre fille Madame.  
  
-Je suis sa mère.  
  
-Seulement pour m'avoir mis au monde. Rétorqua froidement Hermione.  
  
Marie se tourna d'un bond vers elle, le visage rouge cramoisie.  
  
-Ne me parles jamais ainsi Hermione Rébecca! Je t'ai donné la vie! J'ai sacrifié mes rêves et la vie que j'adorais a cause de toi!!  
  
-Faux!!! Hurla Hermione. Je suis la conséquence!! Pas la cause!  
  
-Tu es a jamais marqué du saut du péché! Tu mourras en enfer!  
  
-Alors… siffla Hermione. Nous serons 2.  
  
Le regard argent de Drago passait de Marie a Hermione de Hermione a Marie. Il… ne comprenait rien… Il avait toujours cru qu'Hermione avait une famille aimante….  
  
-Monsieur Malfoy. Je suppose que ma fille ne vous donnait pas satisfaction au lit! Après tout, elle n'est qu'une catin. Une incapable!  
  
Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Son regard marron était emplie de larmes contenues. Le cœur de Drago se serra atrocement.  
  
-Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui voudras de toi! Continua impitoyablement Marie. Tu n'es qu'une bonne a rien! Les hommes ne te voudront que dans leur lit! Ensuite, dès que tu auras un bébé dans le ventre, ils t'abandonneront! Tu es une fille qui est née dans le péché. Et Dieu te punira pour ça!!  
  
-Arrêter immédiatement!! Hurla bruyamment Drago.  
  
Hermione se tourna lentement vers lui.  
  
-Vous, vous trompez sur toute la ligne! Rajouta Drago. Votre fille est certainement la personne la plus intelligente du monde! Elle est belle, intelligente, fidèle, courageuse et j'en passe! Bien sur elle a c'est petit défaut! Mais, tout le monde n'en n'a pas! J'avoue avoir menti! Votre fille est tout sauf une incompétente! Je ne voulais plus qu'elle travaille pour moi… Parce-que…. Pour des raison personnelle! Et si vous croyez qu'aucun homme ne voudrait l 'épouser! Vous, vous trompez! Hermione mérite d'être aimé a sa juste valeur. Et énormément d'homme mettrait leur cœur a ses pieds…. Moi y compris… Finit-il en un murmure.  
  
Hermione le regarda intensément. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sorti.  
  
-Je pense avoir trouvé le moyen pour te faire taire. Dit sarcastiquement Drago en faisant un minuscule sourire.  
  
Larah fit alors un énorme sourire en laissant échapper quelque larmes. Comme elle aurait voulu parler ainsi a sa mère. Comme elle aurait voulu avoir le courage de cet homme…  
  
-Ma fille est une sorcière! Dit brusquement Marie.  
  
-Je le sais madame. Et moi aussi, je suis un sorcier.  
  
Marie pinça alors ses petites lèvres et fit volte face en laissant échapper un soupir dédaigneux.  
  
-Larah, nous rentrons a la maison.  
  
La cadette des Granger regarda Drago puit sa sœur et prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
-Rentre a la maison toute seule… Je reste ici un peu.  
  
-Larah je te l'ordonne!  
  
-Je ne suis pas un chien! Alors rentre a la maison maman!  
  
Marie laissa échappé un cri indigné avant de partir sans leur jeter un seul regard. Larah s'inclina légèrement.  
  
-Je vais appeler quelqu'un. Je reviens.  
  
Et elle partit, le visage légèrement rosé. Hermione devina immédiatement quel allait appelé Ron. La brunette ne prêta bientôt plus aucune attention au fait et geste de sa sœur. Drago se tenait devant elle. Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Et si beau que son cœur s'accéléra.  
  
-Je suis désolé… que ma mère est fait ses insinuations douteuses… Bredouilla Hermione.  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit doucement Drago. Je ne pensais pas que ta mère était…. Comme ça….  
  
-Je suppose… Soupira Hermione.  
  
Elle rougit un peu.  
  
-Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais venu me voir. Déclara Hermione.  
  
Drago lui lança un léger regard. Son regard incertain. Ses joues rosées. Elle était si adorable qu'elle aurait damné un saint.  
  
-Répond moi… Drago….  
  
-Je t'aime. Dit sans préambule Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sourit doucement.  
  
-Moi aussi. Je t'aime.  
  
-Je sais.  
  
La brunette lui lança un regard sarcastique.  
  
-Ah oui? Tu savais?  
  
-Bien sur. Qui ne m'aime pas?  
  
-La liste serait trop longue.  
  
Drago lui décocha un faux regard noir.  
  
-On se marie.  
  
Il ne lui demandait pas. Il le lui ordonnait. Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Si tu crois que je vais t'épouser.  
  
-Tu ne le veux pas?  
  
Son regard était légèrement blessé.  
  
-Tu ne me la pas demandé. Dit-elle avec une pointe de malice.  
  
Drago rougit un peu plus et finit par s'agenouiller. Il entra sa main dans sa poche et en sortie un écrin. Hermione écarquilla les yeux alors que son cœur dansait la rumba.  
  
-Hermione Rébecca Granger. Veux-tu m'épouser?  
  
-Je croyais que tu ne me le demanderait jamais!  
  
Et elle éclata de rire. Enfila la bague et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
Fin.  
  
Ce fut un plaisir d'écrire cette fic et je le pense sincèrement. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais le mariage. On verra… J'espère que cette fin ne vous a pas trop déçus. Faut dire que j'ai une grippe carabiné lol. 


	11. Épilogue

Bon, bon, vu les supplications de Draco-tu-es-a-moi, de Lonely, de Mika et de Kitty-HP-16 je vais vous écrire une épilogue!!  
  
Épilogue.  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.  
  
-Je veux que cette chambre soit or!! Hurla une jolie brunette âgée de 35 ans.  
  
-Moi, j'ai dit argent!!! C'est ma maison c'est MOI qui décide!!  
  
-C'est moi qui va accouché!! Donc c'est a MOI de choisir!!  
  
-NON!!  
  
-OUI!!!  
  
-NON!!  
  
-OUI!!  
  
-Maman… Papa…. Vous avez fini? Demanda une petite voix ennuyé.  
  
Drago et Hermione se tournèrent d'un bond vers leur enfant numéro un, Mika Malfoy.  
  
-Mika tu devrais être entrain de dormir!! Gronda son père.  
  
La petite fille fit un sourire sarcastique.  
  
-Vous faîtes trop de bruit. Déclara-t-elle.  
  
-Maman… Pleurnicha une petite voix aigue.  
  
-Oui, Lonely?  
  
-Pourquoi toi et Papa vous vous disputez?  
  
Drago prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et sourit.  
  
-Nous nous disputons parce-que ta maman est une femme têtue et stupide.  
  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir alors que Mika ricanait.  
  
-C'est vrai maman? Demanda timidement Lonely.  
  
-Nan chérie. Tu sais bien que ton père est bête comme ses pieds!  
  
-Pardon! Répète ça pour voir!  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Demanda une voix jeune et masculine.  
  
-C'est rien frérot. Dit Mika. Papa et maman se disputent, encore. Rajouta-t-elle en roulant les yeux.  
  
Michel, surnommé frérot et frère jumeau de Mika roula lui aussi les yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi cette fois-ci? Demanda ironiquement Michel.  
  
Du haut de ses 10 ans, il avait déjà l'arrogance des Malfoy. Et les répliques bien sentit des Granger. Il ressemblait très pour trait a sa jumelle, Mika, qui elle était un savant mélange de sarcasme, d'ironie et d'esprit. Quand a Lonely, elle ressemblait a Larah pour se qui était douceur et gentillesse. Timidité aussi. Mais, s'il le fallait vraiment, elle pouvait dire une réplique digne de tous les Granger réunit! Contrairement a son frère et sa sœur, elle avait le physique typique des Malfoy. Cheveux blond platine, yeux marrons et petites fossettes. Elle avait 9 ans et pleurait souvent.  
  
-Je veux que la chambre du futur bébé soit or!! Cria Hermione.  
  
-J'ai dit ARGENT!!  
  
-OR!!  
  
-ARGENT!!  
  
-OR!!  
  
Mika laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. Ses parents avaient le conscient intellectuel d'enfant de 5 ans!  
  
-Papa…est-ce que tout le monde vient demain? Demanda timidement Lonely.  
  
-Oui chérie! Déclara Drago avant de continuer a se battre avec sa femme.  
  
Lonely sourit, ravie. Elle avait très hâte de revoir Kate et Kevin, ses 2 cousins. Ils étaient les enfants de Tonton Ron et Tatie Larah. Ils étaient jumeaux, mais étaient aussi identique que le jour et la nuit!! Kate était une rousse explosive et complètement CINGLÉ!! Elle était propriétaire d'un tempérament de feu!! Kevin lui était calme. Très calme. Il ne réagissait a rien et se contentait de sourire si Mika lui disait un sarcasme bien sentit. Il avait des cheveux blond parsemé de mèches rousses et des yeux vert très pâle. Alors que Kate grimaçait a chaque corvée donné, lui il souriait gentiment et la faisait sans rechigner. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de cervelle. Loin de la!! Il était le plus intelligent après Mika!! Son papa affirmait qu'il tenait son intelligence du côté Granger, les Weasley étaient trop bêtes d'après lui. Sarcasme qui lui valait un coup de poing de Tatie Ginny et de Tonton Ron.  
  
Mika fit une petite grimace. Si tout le monde venait. Cela voulait dire que Harry et Ginny venait. Ce qui voulait dire que le morveux venait aussi. La grimace de la plus arrogante des Malfoy s'élargie. Jonathan Potter était un crétin!! Un idiot! Un imbécile!! Il était de 2 mois plus vieux qu'elle. Et il en profitait bien le débile!! Il se servait de son droit d'aînesse pour lui faire exécuter des choses dégradantes! Elle le détestait!! Et cela durerait toujours! Du moins elle en était convaincu du haut de ses 10 ans.  
  
-Est-ce que Katia ( la fille de l'ambassadeur chap. 5!) et Olivier viennent aussi? Demanda Michel.  
  
-Tout le monde vient! Répondit nonchalamment Mika.  
  
Michel passa une main hésitant dans son épaisse chevelure bouclé. Un éclair d'irritation passa dans son regard argent. Il n'avait rien contre Katia et Olivier Dubois. Rien du tout même! Ils lui offraient toujours de magnifique cadeaux tous plus somptueux les un des autres! Mais…. Parce-qu'il y avait toujours un mais, ils avaient MALHEUREUSEMENT engendré… UN MONSTRE!! Suzanna Dubois. Cette fille ne savait pas se contrôler pensa dédaigneusement Michel. Suzanna était… belle. Michel fit une légère grimace, l'avouer, même a lui même, l'énervait au plus HAUT point. Elle avait pris les cheveux châtains de son père( je sais pas les couleur de cheveux d'Olivier alors PAS TAPER!) et les yeux bleu-outre mer de sa mère. Ce qui faisait d'elle une beauté. Mais, encore mais, elle le savait!! ET, elle s'en vantait SANS CESSE!! Une vraie emmerdeuse. Enfin… il devait se résigner…  
  
-J'ai dit OR ( ARGENT!!) Hurlèrent en même temps les…. Adultes?  
  
Lonely leur lança un drôle de regard alors que Michel faisait une grimace et que Mika laissait échapper un soupir dédaigneux.  
  
-Vous n'avez qu'a faire la chambre moitié or moitié argent. Déclara sarcastiquement Mika.  
  
Drago et Hermione se regardèrent étrangement avant de faire un énorme sourire.  
  
-Je savait que c'était ça la solution! Dit Drago. Mais, je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter!!  
  
-Menteur!! Répliqua Hermione.  
  
-C'EST PAS VRAI!!  
  
-SI!  
  
-NON!  
  
-SI!!  
  
Les 3 jeunes Malfoy laissèrent échapper, en même temps, un soupir exaspéré. Leur parents étaient RIDICULES!!  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
Bon, la c'est vraiment la fin! Mais, si tout le monde me donne son accord, j'accepterais avec plaisir de faire la suite de cette fic mais, au temps de Mika, Michel et Lonely! 


End file.
